The Trifecta of Evil
The Trifecta of Evil is an alliance between Jenna Marshall, Shana Fring and Melissa Hastings that was revealed in "A DAngerous GAme". History Season 2 UnmAsked Jenna goes to the park and meets an unknown figure. She gives them something wrapped in a scarf and tells them that the Liars will all be together and that they know what to do. Season 3 A DAngerous GAme Jenna returns to the park to meet the unknown figure again. She gives them the same instructions and we see that the figure is Shana Fring. Later, Emily is jogging and spots Melissa Hastings outside Jenna's house. She knocks and someone lets her inside and we see that she is working with the duo as well. She hands Shana the invitation to the Lodge and they discuss videos of some sort, while Emily watches from outside. At the Lodge, Jenna walks through the woods, while Toby follows her. Shana locks the girls inside the Lodge and sets it on fire, then retreats back to the woods and finds Toby and Jenna, whom Toby doesn't clearly see, and knocks Toby out, throwing the lighter down beside him. When the Liars escape the Lodge and head back into town they find Wilden's car and see a video of Wilden being hit by Ashley. Just before the video ends, Shana and Jenna help him off the road. Season 4 Face Time Melissa tells Spencer that Wilden was the one who set fire to the Lodge and that Jenna and Shana saw him do, although this was later proven as false. Under the Gun When Spencer and Toby are in Ravenswood Spencer wanders off, where she spots Shana amongst a crowd. She runs back to tell Toby and they see Shana getting into Jenna's car and the two speed away. Crash & Burn, Girl! Toby and Caleb visit an airport where they meet a guy named Nigel Wright. He reveals that the person who paid him was CeCe Drake before he takes off running. Later, we see him talking to Jenna, revealing him as the fourth Alliance member. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Wren Kingston is seemingly working with them. Season 5 EscApe From New York Shana reveals that she set the fire at the Thornhill Lodge, after locking them inside. Members *Melissa Hastings *Jenna Marshall *Shana Fring Notes *It appears Melissa is the leader because Shana and Jenna are afraid of her. *In "EscApe From New York", Shana is revealed to have been the hooded person in New York who attempted to kill the Liars and shot Ezra. *The team was working for "A" indirectly through blackmail. *The Trifecta of Evil is seemingly a newer version of The N.A.T. Club. *Fans commonly refer to them as The Alliance and The B-Team. However, the only nickname given to them so far is by writer I. Marlene King, which is The Trifecta of Evil.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/pretty-little-liars-season-4-563622 Gallery JennaMeetsWithShana3x24.png|First Member: Jenna Marshall ShanaMeetsWithJenna3x24.png|Second Member: Shana Fring MelissaOutside3x24.png|Third Member: Melissa Hastings JennaShanaAlliance.png MelissaAlliance.png References Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:The B-Team